Ginny's Dream Summer
by Ignasia23
Summary: YouKnowWho is dead, Harry is back at the Burrow, Will Ginny and Harry find their way back to each other, or does something not want them to be together? Can they fight it or will it overcome them? Read and Review Rated T just in case.
1. In The Flesh

I in no way own any of the Harry Potter characters it is all J.K.Rowling's brilliance

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Flesh

"Ginny come on down." Mrs. Wesley called.

"NO"

"You can't stay up there all day."

"Yes I can"

"GINNY WESLEY, YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

"Grrrr…FINE!"

"What a great way to start my day."

Ginny was dressed and was brushing her hair when she felt someone was watching her, She started to turn to the door when,

"Hmmm I thought I heard your voice, but I'm sure everyone else did too, including London."

"Harry is that really you?"

"In the flesh so to speak."

A few seconds then, a scream and Harry had a hard time breathing.

"I thought you were never coming back !" Ginny said sobbing.

"I won't be here anymore if you keep hugging me like that!" Harry said in a strained voice through Ginny's flaming red hair.

"Oh sorry." said Ginny as she was backing off and a little red in the face. As Ginny was moving away, the red in her face was becoming more noticeable.

"Is she blushing? She never blushed before when she would hug me."

"Did he see it, did he see me blush, I hope not ,oh god what if he did what is he thinking, wait calm down Ginny, don't worry about it it's ok every things fine, just act normal." Ginny thought hysterically.

"So when did you get in?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Around one I had to sneak up here so I wouldn't wake you."

"Oh I wouldn't have minded." Ginny realized her face getting a little bit more red.

"Well I uh better get some breakfast before mum throws a fit, see you later Harry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic so please read and review!


	2. Did I Do Something Wrong

Did I Do Something Wrong

A few moments later Harry was sitting at the table he looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundreth time...10:00, He heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Oh hi Ron, where's Ginny?" Harry said as he sat back down

"Mate...you missed her by like 5 minutes."

"WHAT! Your kidding." Harry yelled, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know but if you want to know you can go and ask her she's out...in the field." Ron fininshed as Harry ran out the door.

As Ginny was flying around the field, Harry walked up, he never noticed how well she flew

"No wonder why she is such a good chaser," Harry thought, "She flies so well."

"He's been standing there for 5 minutes." Ginny sighed

Then she got a great idea.

"ACCIO BROOM !" she said with a wave of her wand.

The startled Harry didn't know what was happening untill the broom flew into Ginny's hand.

"Come on you great Seeker, show me what you got." Ginny yelled still floating in the air.

Harry still getting over the shock of what happened almost missed the broom as it was thrown to him.

"Wha..."

"Wow you are clueless." Ginny said laughing.

"I am not." Harry protested

"Oh really"

"Yes _you_ are the clueless one."

"Excuse me!" She said with a chuckle.

"Clueless of how good I am at Quidditch."

"Why Mr. Potter I have been to and in your games I think I know how well you play." She replied

"Oh really, you want to take the time to find out."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"Fine."

About two hourslater they were on the way back to the house.

"Hmm a little rusty Mr. Potter."

"Well I must say you got much better."

"Thanks." Ginny said feeling her face get a little red.

"No, not again." She thought.

"Well I uh I better go inside and change " She yelled as she ran to the house.

Harry watched her go inside.

"GRRRR what is so wrong with me that she has to run away!"

Ginny ran up the stairs to her room.

"Why do I do that, oh god what if he hates me now, who can I talk to...RON of course he's Harry's best friend, oh maybe I should talk to Hermione first then Ron, that works."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember there is a little button down there that is waiting for a review listen you can hear it "write a review, write a review:" it whispers so do what it asks (please :D )


	3. Tell Him

I once again I do not own any part of Harry Potter or any other character. ( I wish I did ) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell Him

"So what do I do Hermione!" Ginny said after she explained everything that happened.

"Wow Ginny you been having a busy summer." Hermione said with wide eyes.

"You think." Ginny said pacing around her bedroom, "Still not helping, so what do I do.?" Ginny was almost yelling.

"OK OK I think you should tell him how you feel."

"OK...off to Ron for advice be back." Ginny sighed as she walked out of her room.

"Tell him how you fee, tell him you still like him, I mean You-Know-Who is gone." Ron pointed out

"I know."

"Do you want me to tell him."

"NO, you always mess things up!"

"Thanks." Ron said sarcasticly.

"This is just so important I don't want anything to go wrong!"

"I know you don't, hey I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Ginny said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous."

"Ginny I think I should tell you this , you don't have to worry he still likes you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny said surprised.

"Just what I said he still likes you."

"He...He does?"Ginny studdered.

"Ya he never stopped liking you," Ron said, " Come to think about it he never stopped talking about you too." Ron added

"Really?"

"Uh ya." Ron said sighing.

"Wow, so um you really think I should tell him?"

"Ya." Ron said,"Tell him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I came to a block... DARN YOU WRITERS BLOCK I WILL CONQUER...ok now that is said push the little button you know you want to you Read now it is time, time...TO REVIEW! whisper please.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

I'm back lol and this time with a vengence so read and review please.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Truth Comes Out

"Harry um we need to talk" Ginny said

"Oh um ok"

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Harry wondered. They sat down in the living room couch.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"I have a problem and I need your advice."

"Ok"

"I...I have this friend who likes someone but she is not sure if he likes her."

"Ok" Harry said, thinking of what was coming next.

"So how would you tell him...if you were that friend?"

"I would just tell him." Harry replied nervously.

"Well then I guess the truth is coming out."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I mean Mr.Potter," Ginny said as she started up the stairs,"that I am that friend and so I am taking your advice, I like you." She

finished as she ran up the stairs.

"YES!" Ginny heard as she ran into her room.

"Well the truth is out." She sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is short but i have another chapter coming.


	5. The Question

I do not own any charactor from Harry Potter 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Question

"So Ron, can I ask Ginny?"

"Sure I guess so." Ron replied plainly

"You don't sound to happy."

"No I am, really." Ron said still not sounding the part.

"Ok"

Ron was looking at the floor.

"You know Ron you should ask someone too."

"What!" Ron said as he snapped his head up.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No, No...I don't." Ron stuttered

"You know your a real bad lier."

"I know." Ron sighed

"Just tell her."

"I'll try." Ron said

Harry walked out the door he looked down the hall, he was looking right at Ginny's door. He started to walk to it, with every step

he had racing thoughts.

"What will she say? Will she think I'm a freak? Will she laugh...?"

With every thought about her he got closer to her room. Untill he was finally infront of the door. He had just started to knock on

the door when it opened.

"Oh Harry I did't know you were out here, I thought you were in Ron's room."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, a towel, a towel was all she had on.

"I felt awful sweaty after Quidditch so I thought I would take a shower." Ginny explained

"Oh well I had something to tell you, but it can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Um...ya I'm sure." Harry said trying to look at Ginny's face.

"Ok what ever you say." Ginny said as Harry watched her walking into the bathroom. After Ginny closed the door Harry rushed

upstairs to fix a "problem" he had. When he came down Ginny was downstairs fully dressed.

"Thank god." Harry thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. The Big Question

The Big Question

I do not own or partly own any Harry Potter charactors

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat down at the table infront of Harry. There were a few moments of silence then,

"So um Ginny do...do you know what your mum is making for lunch or..." Harry said quickly.

"No I'm...I'm not sure."

"Oh"

Ginny getting tired of the awkwardness and started to get up.

"No Ginny wait I um..I have a quetion." Harry exclaimed.

Ginny sat back down "Yes?"

Harry felt a lump in his throat but swallowed it down.

"I was wondering would..would you like to um.."

Ginny waited. Harry sighed then asked,

"Ginny will you got out to dinner with me tonight..I know a nice little muggle restaurant we can go to."

"Oh, um sure that would be great" Ginny replied happily.

The lump in Harry's troat shrunk a little but was still there. He realized he had just prolonged the true question but it would give

him time to make it more romantic for her, but how?

"Better ask Hermione." Harry thought. He sighed.

"Here we go again."


End file.
